Are You Trying To Tell Me Something?
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala are stranded in a room...alone. More D/V silly fluff.


Are You Trying To Tell Me Something?

Spacegypsy1

~0i0~

Daniel and Vala are caught in a room...alone. More D/V silly fluff.

~0i0~

Suddenly, the air stopped flowing in the small room and the torches on the wall flickered and went out. Daniel turned on his flashlight. "Oh, god! Vala! What did you do? I told you..."

"Yes, Daniel, you told me not to touch anything. Well, I didn't. I merely leaned my six against the wall. I'm tired, I'm hot, I'm dirty...what was that!" Vala's flashlight came on and swept the room.

The sound of stone grinding against stone had each of them pointing their flashlights at each other.

"Uh, oh. It sounds just like that time in that puzzle room when the ceiling was coming down...you remember, right after I snatched that coin and stuck it in my cleavage?"

Daniel scanned the ceiling, then the floor, and finally the walls before turning back to glare at Vala. "I think the walls are moving in."

Her light swept the side walls. "Like in Star Wars...in the trash compactor?"

Incredulous, Daniel uttered, "Shit!"

"Really, Daniel, I don't think my six is so big as to bring walls closing in to smash us...do you?"

"Vala!"

"Well, do you?" One hand went to her hip and her light in the other hand was pointed directly in his eyes.

"The walls are closing in!" He barked out, his eyes narrow slits. "We could die! Doesn't that seem the least bit important to you!"

"I think you must have touched something!"

Daniel gritted his teeth and began searching the walls for some clue.

"Alright, let's see if we can find some kind of puzzle to solve. I just love puzzles!" Vala's head twisted around inspecting the walls on all sides. She backed up and reached out, knowing exactly where to touch. "Oh! Here!"

Flashing his light quickly at her, he yelled, "don't touch..."

"Too late, darling. Listen. It stopped." Cocking her head to the side she listened intently as Daniel stood and stared at her. "Did you see? I had to push really hard. So leaning against it couldn't have made it work!" She tapped a well manicured fingernail on the stone. "Right here, that's the one that says it."

"What does it say?" He hung his head a moment in relief, before lifting his flashlight along with his gaze to the stone. His head tilted and he studied it carefully.

"Stop. It says, stop." Her light joined his on the wall for a mere second or two before swinging back around to his face.

Scowling, he came closer, standing shoulder to shoulder. "You can read that?"

Vala grinned and nodded.

"How? I've never seen this language before. It could take hours to decipher."

Vala shrugged. "I think it's Unbarrian."

"What?"

"Unbarrian. A bunch of little thieves on Unbarr...actually, they sort of resemble Tribbles...no, the other ones with the hoods and the little lights for eyes. Anyway, they have their own language. I only know a few words."

Shaking his head to clear the fog, he asked her quietly. "And you didn't bother to tell me that when we came in?" Daniel glared in her direction, but she remained quite. "Can you find the 'Open Door' one?"

They both turned towards each other, leaving little space between them.

She smiled seductively and leaned into him. "I'm not so sure I want to."

"Why not?" He didn't back up.

"Because I have you all to myself." She arched her body, moving as close to him as she could.

"You have me all to yourself every night at home." His voice was low and playfully gruff.

"It's not the same. This is more exciting...well, not really, but it is different. Can we make love now?"

"No." Daniel stepped back, knowing better than to let this go to far. They were on a mission and there were rules to follow.

"Please?" She begged.

"Not a chance." He told her firmly.

"But we agreed that when we start having babies I will stay on Earth. We won't have many more chances to..."

He took a step up towards her, his flashlight on her face. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Vala grinned wide, scrunched her shoulders up, and whispered, "maybe."

~END


End file.
